<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Kinktober 2020 by MorningLullabies</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756083">Kinktober 2020</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningLullabies/pseuds/MorningLullabies'>MorningLullabies</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV), イケメン戦国 時をかける恋 | Ikemen Sengoku: Toki o Kakeru Koi (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Blow Jobs, F/M, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Teasing, Tickling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:22:40</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,749</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26756083</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorningLullabies/pseuds/MorningLullabies</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of Kinktober 2020 pieces and drabbles. Enjoy!</p><p>Please see chapter titles for pairing.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akechi Mitsuhide &amp; Main Character (Ikemen Sengoku), Akechi Mitsuhide/Main Character (Ikemen Sengoku), Main Character (Ikemen Sengoku)/Toyotomi Hideyoshi, Main Character/Sarutobi Sasuke (Ikemen Sengoku)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Mitsuhide/MC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I'm working on practicing my smut, and what better way to do that than with Kinktober! Please leave me reviews so I know how I'm doing!</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 1: Teasing</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    
<p></p><div class="">
  <p>If there were anything Mitsuhide prided himself on in particular, it was his ability to tease. He taunted, he infuriated, and of course, he quipped with witty one liners, ever quick on his feet. Yet, what he really prided himself on when it came to teasing, was his ability to leave his lover in an absolute trembling mess of pleasure when he was done with her. This was achieved most often by prolonging any satisfaction she would receive at his hands. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The sight of her before him drove him wild. She was absolutely beautiful in her desperation. Mitsuhide had spent the last...well...he wasn’t quite sure <em>how</em> long... with his lover, touching her in all the right places. There were sighs, and moans, and even begging, but had yet to give her the release she wanted. Her skin was flushed with desire, and her hands bound above her head (he couldn’t have her touching herself, now could he?) It was a lovely view, and he continued his ministrations, taking his time when he came to a particularly sensitive place on her flesh. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Her ears, her lips, her neck... anywhere that made her whisper his name and gently tug against her bonds. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mitsuhide caught a taught nipple in between his lips, sucking gently before releasing and lapping at it with his tongue. He was rewarded with a short gasp. Her body twisted under him as she cursed his existence, and he smiled to himself. If only she knew what she was doing to <em>him</em>. She wouldn’t be so frustrated. He knew she gave as good as she got, and that included sexually. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He ran his hands over her legs, starting at her hips and moving down her thighs. She trembled as he took one hand back up the inside of her right thigh, brushing lightly between her legs, causing her to twitch and beg for mercy. He had barely touched her, but he could feel the heat radiating from her, and his hand came away slightly damp when he pulled back. His smile only grew into a mischievous grin as a devilish thought came over him. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>He laid one kiss between her breasts, making sure not to brush anything sensitive, and he heard her object breathily to this cautiousness as he made his way down in kisses to just above her lower abdomen. Her breathing, if it were possible, had started to come quicker and hotter. He scraped his teeth over her skin, relishing the moan it elicited. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>Mitsuhide then slipped his arm under one of her thighs, throwing her leg over his shoulder, before he pressed his lips to her heated flesh. Her back arched and she cried out, hands trying to tug free so she could wrap her fingers in his hair as he pleasured her with his mouth. He listened to her moans, noting the way they changed, her voice getting higher and higher pitched the closer she got to the edge, and then...he stopped. </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“No,” he said simply, leaving her almost crying in desperation.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Mitsuhide, please!” </p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>“Not yet, my little mouse,” he crooned, in a low voice.</p>
</div><div class="">
  <p>The bonds holding her hands were suddenly loosened, and she grasped at Mitsuhide hungrily as he covered her body with his. A final sigh of relief escaped her throat as their bodies joined together. She was hot and wet with her pleasure, and he could drown in her body if it were at all possible to do so. He knew it wouldn’t take long at all for either of them, and he soon heard her call out his name as she tightened around him, sending him over the edge with her. </p>
</div>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Hideyoshi/MC (Mai)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 2: Kissing</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I used the manga canon name for MC -Mai Mizusaki- for this ficlet. Enjoy!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The world thought Hideyoshi prim and proper, and he could be. He was a goody-two-shoes, and sometimes Mai could strangle him for it, but when he kissed her... oh goodness, did everything “prim and proper” go straight out the window. </p><p>Though, he always began just a little tentatively, Hideyoshi kissed like a man starving. It was as if he wasn’t sure how well he would be received, no matter how many times he and Mai had kissed before. This time around was no different. </p><p>His lips on hers were soft and unsure. Brushing ever-so-gently, she could feel his breathing hitch as he moved to cup her face with his hands. The pressure from his lips increased as he grew bolder and more sure of himself. Mai whispered her love for him as he alternated between gentle pecks and quick open-mouthed kisses, teasing slightly with his tongue every so often. </p><p>One hand slid down from her face, running along her curves and stopping only briefly to brush over her breast, bringing forth a small, breathy sound from her. Then he gripped her hips with both hands, and tugged her against him, fully embracing his passion for her, as his tongue slid between her lips, and he kissed her with wild abandon. Mai could only return his fervent kisses with her own, melting into his embrace and whimpering as his hands ran up and down her body before moving to her ass to lift her, wrapping her legs around his waist. </p><p>“I think, my love, we should move to the futon,” he breathed in her ear, tugging her earlobe with his teeth. Mai could only nod her approval, taking his lips once more with her own as they moved to his bed and made love the entire afternoon.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Sasuke/MC</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt 3: Tickling</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>She couldn’t believe what was happening right now. All she’d wanted was to come visit Sasuke for a short while, and it had devolved into <em>this. </em>It had started innocently enough – or rather not so innocently – with some kissing and light caressing. Sasuke was always so <em>thorough</em> in whatever he did, it drove her absolutely wild. Although, he had the potential to be distracted quite easily, too, and that was what happened here.</p>
<p>Sasuke had relieved her of her kimono, quite pleasantly, she might add, with hands stroking and lips kissing. Next thing she knew, he was tracing small patterns along her skin with his fingers “for science,” he’d told her. Then, it struck her. It <em>tickled. </em>She tried to keep from giggling, hoping he would continue on to another place on her body, but he stopped, hands hovering over her sides.</p>
<p><em>Oh no,</em> she’d thought, <em>He noticed</em>.</p>
<p>Sasuke grinned wickedly, something she rarely saw him do, and brushed a single finger down her side again, “Ticklish?”</p>
<p>“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” she gasped.</p>
<p>“Oh, but I think you do,” he leaned down to catch her lips with his, somehow still turning her on, even as his hands lightly scraped her skin along her abdomen and hips, causing her to shriek in laughter.</p>
<p>“How interesting,” he whispered, sliding one hand between her thighs and feeling the wetness there, “I didn’t expect <em>that</em>.”</p>
<p>“Stop playing around, Sasuke,” she laughed, as he continued to tickle her with his other hand.</p>
<p>“Are you sure? You seem to be enjoying it quite a bit…”</p>
<p>“I’m s<em>ure</em>!” she screeched and tried to move away, but he held her firm at her hips, his thumb running ever-so-gently down her stomach, hovering above her folds.</p>
<p>“As you wish,” he moved his thumb over her clit, and she sighed in relief. Now he would be serious and treat her as she wanted – with no more tickling. A finger slid into her, and he continued to thumb her clit, leaning down to lap his tongue over her nipple, making sure to have her moaning breathily under him before lifting his head and giving the other breast the same treatment.</p>
<p>A second finger joined the first, and they curled together to hit <em>that</em> spot, making her cry out in pleasure, “Please, Sasuke!”</p>
<p>She opened her eyes to meet his, and she found them dark with desire for her.</p>
<p>“Sasuke… I want you in me,” She pleaded with him.</p>
<p>He removed his hand, brushing against her clit again, making her moan once more at the friction. Lifting her to him, he positioned himself right at her entrance, kissing her as he slid in. She clung to him for dear life, feeling him thrust into her, her hips rising to meet his. The heat rising inside of her was almost too much to bear, and she felt his breath across her face come quicker and quicker. That he was feeling the heat just as much as her pushed her over the edge, and she shuddered as she came, clutching him close to her. Feeling her come around him caused Sasuke to follow along not far behind with a small cry.</p>
<p>They lay together after, content to hold the other close. That is until she got the most delightful idea… and began to tickle <em>him.</em></p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Geralt/Jaskier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Licking</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Geralt was too drunk for this. Actually, Geralt was just drunk enough for this. Yeah. That was it. He was <em>just</em> drunk enough. That was why he was allowing Jaskier to rub him down with…what was it this time? Lavender something-or-other. Sure, he’d let him rub chamomile on his ass before, but this time it was different. This time, Geralt actually had <em>feelings</em> for Jaskier, and that proved a problem.</p>
<p>It hadn’t been long since Jaskier had kissed him in the last tavern they’d stayed in, perhaps a week, and since then neither of them had made another move on the other, despite reassurances that the kiss was entirely wanted. Post-kiss Geralt was awkward and unsure where to take things next, and Jaskier was happily oblivious to any of this awkwardness, chattering along in his usual way no matter where they went. So, when he offered to massage Geralt’s poor, tired muscles (Jaskier’s words, not his) Geralt had no way of saying no that wouldn’t put Jaskier off their budding relationship.</p>
<p>It started off simply enough, with Jaskier rubbing his neck and down his back, long fingers working gracefully over each knot. Then, those same fingers worked their way up to his shoulder blade, finding a particularly difficult knot of muscle. He began to massage deeply, provoking a groan from Geralt, which in turn made Jaskier laugh. It was a quiet laugh, like he enjoyed the sound of Geralt’s pleasure, and that brought Geralt’s head places it shouldn’t be when this was supposed to be an innocent massage before sleeping.</p>
<p>The thought of Jaskier enjoying bringing Geralt <em>other</em> types of pleasure was almost too much to bear. It caused blood to rush to places that made it incredibly uncomfortable to lay on his stomach. He shifted, trying to get comfortable, and Jaskier’s hands stilled.</p>
<p>“Geralt… I’ve been thinking…”</p>
<p>“Oh no.”</p>
<p>Jaskier smacked his shoulder. Geralt’s laugh rumbled low. It was a sweet sound to Jaskier’s ears, as he rarely heard it.</p>
<p>“Seriously, Geralt. I’ve been thinking, and I’d like to try something.”</p>
<p>“What’s that?”</p>
<p>Jaskier’s hands had resumed their ministrations, this time at waist-level, and Geralt shifted again, feeling his cock grow harder the closer the bard’s hands got to his backside.</p>
<p>“Well… Do you trust me?”</p>
<p>“Do I- Of course I do, Jaskier,” the words came out tenderly and Geralt completely forgot for a moment any awkwardness he’d felt over the last few days.</p>
<p>“Okay then,” Jaskier took a deep breath, and situated himself so he was sitting on Geralt’s bottom, then he leaned down and <em>licked him</em>. Geralt grunted at the unexpected feeling. The tenderness in Jaskier’s touch made him feel warm all over, and yes, he was quite sure that was not just the alcohol talking, thank you very much. Hands moved up over his back, no longer impersonal and business like as they were when he was massaging out kinks and hurts, but sensual and tender like the kisses now being planted along the back of his neck.</p>
<p>Geralt rolled over, no longer interested in hiding just what Jaskier’s massage had been doing to him. Jaskier glanced down, and instead of blushing- Geralt knew he wouldn’t- he grinned and leaned forward to kiss him with reckless abandon. Kisses soon turned to small bites along the neck and collarbones, and soon Jaskier was making his way down the flat planes of Geralt’s chest with lips and teeth and tongue. Geralt groaned, letting Jaskier take control and touch him however he pleased.</p>
<p>Reaching his stomach, Jaskier stopped for half a second, as if deciding something, and then he licked him <em>again</em>. Geralt started.</p>
<p>“Ohhh, I’ve always wanted to do that,” Jaskier practically moaned before resuming running his tongue over Geralt’s abdomen. He was dangerously close to his cock, and if Geralt were one-hundred-percent honest, that’s what he really wanted Jaskier to lick, but he’d be damned if he said it out loud-mostly because if he did say it out loud, it would come out as something akin to a whimper, and Geralt most certainly did not whimper.</p>
<p>Jaskier licked just above the head of his cock. It twitched. Geralt made a noise.</p>
<p>Okay, so maybe Geralt <em>did </em>whimper. Minor details.</p>
<p>What really matter was what Jaskier’s tongue was continuing to do, and that was tease him. Geralt wanted to wrap his hands in the bard’s hair and drag him where he wanted him to be, but he couldn’t. Whatever Jaskier wanted to do to him felt just too good to stop, and that included letting him lick everywhere but his erection.</p>
<p>By the time he did place the lightest of licks on the very tip of Geralt’s cock, Geralt was a moaning, gasping, nearly sobbing, mess. Whoever- or whatever- had taught Jaskier to use his tongue in this way should be rewarded, several times over. Geralt would happily die if it was with Jaskier’s mouth on his cock, and now would be the perfect time.</p>
<p>He pulled back, making Geralt whimper once again -how could he leave him like this?- before engulfing his erection once again completely. He was driving him absolutely wild, and Geralt felt like Jaskier knew it. Why else would he keep pulling back to lick him every time he got him close to the edge, teasing Geralt by dangling an orgasm in front of him. It was too much. Too much.</p>
<p>Finally-<em>finally</em>- Jaskier gripped his hips with his hands, and took Geralt fully into his mouth, sucking until Geralt came gasping, hands gripped in Jaskier’s hair.</p>
<p>Both of them lay curled up against each other after, Jaskier letting Geralt laze in the afterglow. The bard ran his hand gently up and down his partner’s arm.</p>
<p>When Geralt had fully recovered, he rolled over, looked Jaskier dead in the eye and said, “So, any other ideas I should know about?”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Geralt/Jaskier</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Prompt: Spanking</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He couldn’t believe it. Geralt really couldn’t. Jaskier had…<em>spanked him</em>. The absurdity of it registered in his mind as he stared up in shock at the bard, who at this point hovered over him with a finger shaking in his face, “I told you not to move.”</p><p>It had come down on his ass, sharp and quick, just once.</p><p>It didn’t feel bad, and really, that was the biggest shock of all. If anything, it’d felt <em>good. </em>Geralt wasn’t ready for that conversation yet. Or was he? After all, Jaskier had been tying him up, and teasing him to boot. It wasn’t <em>his</em> fault whatever Jaskier had done with his hands had felt so good that he’d moved his hips closer to the bard’s body.</p><p>“How am I not supposed to move when you keep teasing me?” Geralt grumped at him.</p><p>Jaskier winked, resuming tying him to the bed posts, “Because I told you, too.”</p><p>Geralt could not possibly argue with that logic, so he didn’t. He did have one thing he wanted to say, however, and so, “Jaskier…?”</p><p>“Yes, darling?” Jaskier was checking the tautness of the ropes, making sure Geralt wasn’t too uncomfortable.</p><p>“…would you do that again?” Geralt murmured, referring to the spanking.</p><p>“Do what?” Jaskier asked, confused. He’d barely done anything beyond tying Geralt up, and while he knew some people got off on being bound in ropes, Geralt wasn’t one of them. For Geralt, it was more about the surrender of his control.</p><p>“Well…The uh…The spanking…” Geralt stuttered over the words, face heating at the thought of Jaskier’s palm raining down on his backside.</p><p>Jaskier laughed delightedly, “Dear heart, I will do whatever you ask of me, you know that.”</p><p>He kissed him soundly, making sure he knew how loved he was, before he went to work honoring Geralt’s request.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>